


Who Wants To Live Forever?

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> When Jack hears a classic song it sets his mind reeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Wants To Live Forever?

 

**Title:** Who Wants To Live Forever?  
 **Author** **:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  When Jack hears a classic song it sets his mind reeling.  
 **Warnings:** Angst, fluff  
 **Spoilers:** Not really.   
 **Rating:** PG  
  
 **A/N:** I don't really write many song fics but i was watching Highlander this evening and this flooded into my head and demanded to be written, despite my actually trying to finish something else!  
 

_**There's no time for us** _   
_**There's no place for us**_   
_**What is this thing that builds our dreams yet slips away**_   
_**From us**_

The lyrics seeped into Jack's mind, drawing his thoughts away from the traffic passing him by as he waited by the kerb.

**_Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever....? _ **

Would anyone want to live forever if they were given the opportunity he asked himself and not for the first time, in fact he'd lost count a long time ago of how many times he'd actually asked himself this.

_**There's no chance for us** _   
_**Its all decided for us**_   
_**This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us**_

He could remember those he had lost so clearly still but he knew that in time they would fade, he was sure that many of them would just become a blip in time in what? A thousand years? Two thousand years?

**_Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever....? _ **

He could see those he had lost so easily in his head, just like he had their photographs in his hands. Wives and lovers, now long gone. Children he had loved so unconditionally and yet still outlived, finding out that they hadn't inherited his unique 'gift' both being a blessing and a curse all at once.

**_Who dares to love forever?  
When love must die _ **

Torchwood employees that he had loved like family, wanting so badly to protect them from harm but knowing they were in danger every single day they worked for him. Their passing every much as painful as those he had gotten closer to.

_**Touch my world with your fingertips** _   
_**And we can have forever** _   
_**And we can love forever** _   
_**Forever is our today** _   
_**Who wants to live forever** _   
_**Who wants to live forever?** _   
_**Forever is our today** _

And yet he still couldn't stop himself from falling in love, no matter how hard he tried there would always he someone who caught his eye and captured his heart. Telling himself that he was only going to cause himself more heartbreak couldn't stop him. He loved to love.

“Jack, are you okay?” A concerned voice asked, settling into the seat beside him.

“Ummm, what?” The Captain asked, started out of his thoughts and becoming aware that he had tears streaming down his face, brushing them away with the back of his hand.

“You we're miles away, and crying,” the other man stated, taking Jack's hand in his own. “has something happened?”

Jack looked deep into the younger man's eye and couldn't help but smile at that thought. There were small crinkles around the still sparkling blue eyes, tiny furrows in his brow and grey hairs creeping through the dark curls on his head.

“No, nothing,” Jack smiled, pulling him into a tender kiss before continuing. “I was just thinking how lucky it is that I still have you, that my immortality hasn't been completely in vain.”

“Will you still think that when I'm old and grey?” The other man chuckled.

“Always,” Jack replied. “in fact, I think that technically most would consider being the age of ninety three as being old, luckily for you, you just don't look it.”

“And for that I have you to thanks,” he smiled. “and for a long time to come I hope.”

“As do I, have I told you today that I love you Ianto Jones?” Jack asked.

“You have now,” Ianto chuckled softly, drawing the captain into another kiss.

**_Who waits forever anyway?_ **

The End.


End file.
